Yo la vi primero
by maiteginevra
Summary: Hola soy Sirius, Sirius Orion Black, él mismo que cayó por el velo y les hizo lanzar por los vientos Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Esta vez les voy a contar mi secreto mejor guardado, que yo sea animago ilegal es una pantufla vieja al lado de este.
1. Chapter 1: Responsable, Inteligente, Ma

**Esta es una parodia de Sirius Black, es altamente probable que la personalidad de los personajes este modificada, pero trata de mantener lo esencial de cada uno de ellos.**

**Sirius ya cruzó el velo y cuenta esta historia desde el más allá.**

* * *

**Capitulo Uno: Responsable, Inteligente, Madura y Noble.**

Está era la cuarta noche que yo, Sirius Black me despertaba de aquel modo, sudado los hasta huesos, con las frazadas por el suelo, dejando mi bien formado cuerpo semidesnudo al descubierto.

Era la cuarta vez que me despertaba a media noche, impidiéndoles el buen dormir a mis compañeros de cuarto.

"¡No!, Canuto, otra vez no". -Dijo un chico molesto detrás de los doseles de su cama.

"Lo siento, pero es que volvió a ocurrir".

"¿Quién fue está vez?" -Preguntó Remus Lupin mientras encendía las velas de la habitación con un movimiento de su varita.

"Cedrella Black" –Conteste yo, con mi grandiosa voz.

"¿Y quién es ella?"

"Es parte de mi familia, esa a quien borraron del árbol por casarse con un Weasley." -Volví a responder las inquietudes de mis amigos.

"¿Y qué te dijo?"

"Me dijo que aprovechara la oportunidad, que no fuera estúpido, que cambiara mi vida o todos mis temores y las visiones se harán realidad."

"¿Y no te dijo nada más?" –Preguntó James sacando su cabeza tras los doseles y colocándose los lentes.

"Sí, me dijo que un buen modo de cambiar mi futuro era una chica."

"¿Una chica¿cuál chica? "-Preguntó Remus Lupin.

"No me dijo cual, pero me dijo que tenia que ser una chica responsable, madura, inteligente, noble e increíblemente bella".

" ¿Te dijo que tenía que ser bella?"

" No, eso lo puse yo, pero es que no quiero morir así, pero tampoco quiero casarme con un esperpento humano."

"¿Qué tal una amiga mía?" -Dijo la voz de una chica que se asomaba por detrás de la cabeza de James.

Todos nos quedaron automáticamente callados, y por mi cabeza empezaron a pasar las amigas de Tina y las palabras _"madura"_ (no), "_inteligente"_ (no), _"responsable"_ (no),_ "noble"_ (no), _"bella" _(si), en conclusión no había ninguna que los reúna copulativamente.

"Verás cariño, la mujer que necesita Sirius es una mujer muy difícil de encontrar, casi necesita un milagro" –Repuso James mientras le besaba cariñosamente el cuello.

" ¿Y qué vas a hacer Sirius?" -Preguntó Peter. (ya sé que me tendió una trampa, pero en ese instante no lo sabía o le hubiese partido la cara.)

"De momento nada, mañana empezaré a buscar a mi salvación."

Se apagaron las velas y yo, el grandioso Sirius tras acomodar mi cama me acosté "como si pudiera pegar un ojo" pensé, las visiones de mi futuro eran horribles y como bien había dicho James yo necesitaba un milagro.

- ¡No podemos hacer nada porque los chicos aún están despiertos! –Dijo alguien en un susurro.

- ¿Y qué me importa? decía una voz femenina.

- Pero a mi si, así que cállense y quédense dormidos, dijo la voz ronca y sedosa de mi amigo Remus.

En definitiva las amigas de Tina, no eran las adecuadas para ser quien cambie mi destino.

En el desayuno, al que llegue tarde porque me quedé dormido, porque la novia de James hablaba hasta por los codos, y yo no podía conciliar el sueño con semejante parloteo¿parece que los maree un poco? El punto es que llegue tarde al desayuno y vi mi primera señal divina.

Cuando les diga que fue lo que vi, me comprenderán.

Entré con todo mi garbo, con mi túnica que me calzaba perfecto, sin verme gay por supuesto y me senté al lado de mi hermano Cornamenta.

Frente a mi estaba la mesa de Slytherin.Oh, siempre supe que si era una chica la que me salvará de tan nefastas visiones no sería una serpiente. ¡No en vano le rogué a ese sombrero para que me pusiera con los leones y no con los discípulos de Salazar, para eso estaba Regulus, no yo.

Más allá en mi mesa, vi un grupo de chicas que reían entre ellas como enajenadas de lo que ocurría en el exterior.Me di cuenta que unas cuantas me miraban, no sé por qué siempre tenían esa mala costumbre, pero no me importaba lo más mínimo.

Ahí, alguna de ellas tenía que ser la indicada, es que recordé lo que antes de aquella noche se me reveló y se me puso la piel de gallina.

Me vi, a mi mismo escuchando todo el día y toda la noche a mi prima Bellatrix, jurándole amor eterno a no sé quien, pero sólo sé que parecía que yo la tenia que escuchar siempre.

Dos chicas se pararon de nuestra grandiosa mesa, una pelirroja insufrible y la otra una rubia con la cual yo ya había salido y no teníamos mucha compatibilidad. No se quiso acostar conmigo, me dijo que era muy joven sólo tenia 14 años, era una completa exagerada. Yo perdí la virginidad a los… ¡vaya!, creo que fue a los 12…pensándolo bien, no éramos tan grandes¡¿que digo?! Éramos unos críos.

"Nos vamos, nos vemos en el salón."

"¿Por qué se van?"

"Porque somos responsables y queremos llegar a tiempo, no como tú Mary –Dijo aquella pelirroja."

Ante, esa manifestación de ella, yo alcé interesantemente una ceja, pero seguí en mi búsqueda escéptico.

Recorrí con mis ojos grises, la mesa de Hupplepuff en búsqueda de alguien con aquellas cinco cualidades, bellas habían muchas, pero también habían muchas con las que yo ya había salido, y por una extraña razón algo en mi decía que aquella chica era tierra inexplorada.La chica tenía que ser capaz de retenerme a su lado de por vida, si fue capaz de retenerme más de una semana no me podía imaginar casado con ella.

Las Hupplepuff eran increíbles, a mi me gustaban más que las estiradas Ravenclaw, ellas eran sólo esfuerzo, trabajo arduo y ganas. Si, eran unas insaciables, me encantaban, tan dulces, tan mimosas, tan calientes. Siempre dispuestas, pero recordé que tenían que ser responsables y maduras y las Hupplepuff tenían la costumbre de hablarte como bebes, siempre lloraban cuando les criticabas algo y no razonaban siempre del mejor modo.

Mi mirada acerada se posó sobre las Ravenclaw, me gustaban, no tanto como las chicas del tejón, pero tenían unos ejemplares dignos de alabanza.Si hasta para sacarte los calzoncillos tenían una teoría, meticulosas y rigurosas hasta el extremo. Gozaban de una gruesa cubierta que las protegía contra sus emociones.Pero apenas las rasgabas se abrían como una flor y en ese momento pasabas de novio a terapeuta.

No puedo pasarme la vida de terapeuta de una chica, eso se parece mucho a escuchar largo tiempo a mi prima Bellatrix.

Me convencí a mi mismo que aquella chica tenía que ser una leona.


	2. Iluminado por Remus

**Capítulo Dos: Iluminado por Remus.**

Cuando me convencí a mi mismo que aquella chica tenía que ser una leona, yo esperaba que fuera así en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Esperaba que fuera furiosa, rabiosa y desgarrante en la cama, más que mal para un chico como yo, era lo mínimo que se podía pedir.

Pero en aquella clase de pociones, vi a mis compañeras y las encontré tan insípidas, tan niñas, esa puede ser la palabra. Es que al rato comprendí que no se puede tener todo en este mundo. Tina y sus amigas pueden ser esas leonas que busco, pero de nobles tienen lo que yo tengo de cobarde. Recuerdo que una vez en particular me acosté con una de ellas, y como soy un ser extraordinario, ella llego a su punto antes que yo ¡y la muy perra se se dio vuelta para quedarse dormida en su extasis¿y yo qué? Eso no fue nada noble, de hecho fue un acto extremadamente egoísta.

- Muy bien, Srta. Evans. Veinte puntos más para Griffindor.

En eso yo le hablé a mi hermano Cornamenta, quien como siempre estaba sentado al lado mío.  
- ¿Qué hay que hacer? Le pregunté mientras sacaba mis pergaminos, no sé para que los sacaba, si nunca anotaba nada, menos en pociones donde era casi todo trabajo practico. Un segundo¡ya sé porque lo hacía! normalmente jugaba al colgado o a los puntitos con James.

- No sé, no escuché dijo mientras miraba lascivamente a una de mis compañeras insípidas.

- ¿A que vienes a Hogwarts James? sólo a calentar la silla; me encantaba hacerlo enojar.

Mi amigo James, es casi mi hermano, pero ustedes ya deben saber eso, verán lo conocí en el tren de Hogwarts, en nuestro primer año. Y desde ahí nos hicimos inseparables (si osas a pensar que entre nosotros había algún tipo de relación carnal los crucio de Voldemort te parecerán cosquillas) Eran tantas las cosas que nos unían, cada travesura juntos era como engrosar una cadena de metal ultra fuerte.

El tenia una novia, Tina, también creo que ya sabían eso. A mi no me caía mal, pero Remus no la soportaba. Cada vez que ella hablaba Lunático me miraba y rodaba los ojos en una mueca burlona ¡quien lo hubiese pensado! Si todos creían que era él más mesurado, paciente y calmo. Tina lo exasperaba y él siempre terminaba susurrando que no entendía que era lo que James le veía si era más tonta que una puerta.

- No sé por qué no estás en mi casa Lily, con tu inteligencia y tu ingenio llegarías muy lejos.

Ahí iba de nuevo Slughorn, yo había apostado hace un tiempo atrás, que ese viejo era nada más que un sapo verde que esperaba que Lily Evans le diera paso libre. Yo también aposté que Snape era su amante nocturno.  
Es que los pobres profesores deben sentirse muy solos en el castillo y hasta sentí pena por Slughorn, tan necesitado que aceptó como pareja a ese murciélago grasoso.

Pero mi busqueda no daba frutos, yo ya me estaba desesperando, cómo en un mar de gente de mi edad no iba a haber alguien para mi.

Cuando salimos de pociones, fui con mis amigos al lago, teníamos la tarde libre. Y le empecé a contar a Remus los sueños extraños que había tenido, de hecho estoy casi seguro que lo vi en uno, quizás el también debería buscar una chica.

El primer sueño que tuve fue que un chico muy parecido a James, pero no era él, de eso estoy seguro. Este chico estaba a punto de matarme en la casa de los gritos, lucía muy furioso, pero yo no sabía por qué, estaba él y una chica muy despeinada y un chico pelirrojo con cara de aterrado.

¿Y yo?, yo lucía fatal, no es sea un frívolo que al estar a punto de morir lo único que me importara fuera mi aspecto, pero me veía como un pordiosero, demasiado desaliñado para mi gusto, y extremadamente delgado. Toda mi gracia natural, parecía haberse esfumado.

Quizás por eso una chica era mi salvación, una chica que se preocupe de mi ropa, de si me baño o no y de mi alimentación por supuesto, la anorexia no va conmigo. Incluso creo que tendría que convidarme un poco de crema antiarrugas para evitar que una obra de arte como yo tenga tal final atroz.

Le pregunté a Remus si conocía a alguna chica que fuera noble e inteligente y me miro unos segundos en silencio, después desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba James jugando con esa snitch. Y me contestó que él, si conocía a alguien que fuera noble e inteligente, pero antes que me contestará yo lo interrumpí poniendo el requisito principal — ¡ah y guapa por supuesto! Verán, si me tengo que unir a una chica, por lo menos que este bien, no quiero casarme con la versión femenina de Dumbledore; él podrá ser muy inteligente y noble pero no es mi tipo, no sé si me entienden.

Si, si conozco a alguien así, pero dudo que te tome en cuenta dijo Remus, mientras abría un libro.  
Yo casi lo tomé del cuello de la túnica, él sabia quien era mi salvación y se quedaba tan tranquilo.

- Dime ¿Quién Lunático?

- Quién más que Lily Evans

- ¡¿Evans?! Gritó James casi dislocándose el cuello para devorarse con la mirada al pobre Lunático.

Pero cuando escuché aquel nombre, algo en mi se entristeció, eso no sería fácil, ella casi ni me hablaba y eso que llevábamos seis años juntos en la misma escuela y en la misma casa.  
Y además, no tenía el aspecto de una leona en la cama.

- ¿De verdad crees que Evans es la persona indicada para mi? Le pregunté escéptico.

- Si por supuesto, mira es responsable, es madura, inteligente, noble y además es guapa.

- No, ella no es la indicada para ti me dijo mi hermano Cornamenta, con una voz furiosa.

Pero en ese momento yo no lo capté.  
Remus lo miró y levantó una ceja dejando escapar una sonrisa burlona.  
Pero tampoco lo capté, creo que a esa edad, pese a mi enorme inteligencia y sagacidad que me caracteriza, era un tanto lento en eso de los sentimientos.

- Remus ¿tú la conoces? Pregunté ignorando a James.

- Si, es prefecta conmigo, siempre hacemos las rondas juntos.

- ¿y será una leona en la cama? Es que ese punto de verdad me importaba.

- No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero es apasionada con las cosas que le gustan, así que ese trabajo será tuyo, me contestó sonriendo.

Si, ese trabajo era mío y gustoso asumí el reto. Ya me sentía mejor, esa visión de mi extraordinario ser en la casa de los gritos ya parecía una absurda historia de terror, casi un cuento.

Yo respondí a Remus con mi esplendorosa sonrisa, -Esa leona será una gatita en mi cama.Y James se paró de ahí dejándome consternado.

Cuando fui a cenar al Gran Comedor, vi a mi salvación. La observé detenidamente.  
Tenía las piernas firmes y torneadas, largas y levemente bronceadas.  
Tenía un trasero monumental, a esa altura yo ya me estaba preguntando por qué nunca antes me fijé en ella. Es que yo creo que mi propia belleza y atractivo no me dejaba percibir bien la del resto, esto es sumamente comprensible ¿no les parece?

¿En qué estábamos? Ah, ya me acordé, estábamos en su trasero, era perfectamente redondo y tenia un quiebre en la espalda que lo hacia alzarse como si tuviera vida propia, y la falda que usaba dejaba notar todos esos detalles, cuando caminaba se movía de un lado hacia el otro con una cadencia que logró que algo entre mis piernas despertará. ¡es que soy demasiado espectacular! Estoy siempre listo, mejor que un boyscout, mi cuerpo esta perfectamente entrenado a esos patrones. ¿por qué no la vi antes? No dejaba de preguntarme eso.

Le miré el torso, si, tenia una angosta cintura, con unas costillas diseñadas para que calzaran perfectamente en mis manos, yo ya me imaginaba abrazándola todas las mañanas cuando me llevara mi desayuno en una pequeña camisola de satín.

También podía ser la camisola de tul, eso me daba lo mismo.  
Los pechos, redondos como su trasero y levantados, abultando con gracia su blusa, para ser tan menuda tenia una buena delantera, yo alcé mi mano poniéndola imaginariamente a la altura donde debían estar sus senos para dimensionar su porte…

- ¿Qué me ves Black? Me dijo crispada mi pequeña salvación.

Por eso no me fije antes en ella, tenia un genio de los mil demonios¿les conté que me gustan más mimosas?

-Te estoy analizando las tetas¿qué más tienes a esa altura interesante¿el bordado de tu blusa? también lo tengo yo, respondí indicando aquel león. ¿Les dije que soy sobre todo una persona sincera?

¡Y se sonrojó! Si que era tímida, ese detalle me encantó y con las mejillas rojas, noté el verde esmeralda de sus ojos…yo no pude evitar imaginar esos ojos mirándome con amor, deseo y pasión posados sobre mi fuerte abdomen, cuando su boca este en…

¿En qué estábamos? Ah en la cara, tenía una boca muy bonita, pequeña, perfectamente delineada y roja, casi como una frutilla madura.

Cuando se giró bruscamente dejándome con mi mirada analítica, noté su pelo, rojo girándose como en un comercial de shampoo. ¡No sé como lograba que su cabello se moviera de tal forma cuando giraba! Y ahí me convencí por completo.

¡Mi salvación sería Lily Evans!


	3. Capítulo 3: Palpitando entre mis piernas

Capitulo Tres: Palpitando entre mis piernas.

Y Lily Evans estaba como quería y sólo pensar en ella me alegraba el día¿ustedes creen que yo estaba enamorado¡Por supuesto que no!, pero era entretenido. Casi tanto como las aventuras de luna llena en el bosque prohibido. Es que a veces el colegio se volvía insufrible, de hecho me aburría siempre y pese a que yo tenía la atención de todas las chicas¿es que nada es suficiente cuando eres tan grandioso?

El punto es que le dije a Lunático que me presentara a Lily, en el fondo que me echara una mano con mi salvación pelirroja. Remus al comienzo estaba dudoso, no tenía muchas ganas de apoyarme.Le pregunté a James si él la conocía y me dijo que nunca hablaban porque se llevaban mal y recordé que antes de salir con Tina a James le gustaba ella, pero eso no era impedimento ahora, él tenía su novia, más conocida del modo como la llamaba Remus…No, mejor después les cuento eso.¿En qué estábamos? Ah, que necesitaba que alguien me presentara a Lily y Tina me dijo que ni en sueños, que ni siquiera se miraban.¿Quién me quedaba¡Exactamente!Si, fue Peter quien me ayudó¡A veces tenía sus momentos!

Lo recuerdo perfectamente, íbamos caminando por un pasillo, y Peter vio a Lily sola, cargada con libros. El se acercó, le preguntó con su voz chillona adonde iba, como ella respondió a la Sala Común, él se ofreció para ayudarle con los libros ¡era todo un seductor ese Colagusano cuando se lo proponía, es que tenía el mejor maestro! Yo seguí su ejemplo, es decir mi propia lección y le saqué un par de libros pesados de sus brazos.Fue la primera vez que la toqué.Al posarse mis manos sobre los libros, rocé brevemente, sin querer (ya, si sé y lo admito, lo hice a propósito) su perfecta delantera, y ella me miró con sus ojos verdes furiosos, destilaba la ira, pero me concedió el beneficio de la duda al no saber si ese roce fue casualidad o intencional.

Lo confirmé, era noble, no me hizo un escándalo, pensó lo mejor de mí.

Yo ya me quería casar con ella, si me aburría de ese matrimonio, podía irme de fiesta y de mujeres todas las noches con mis amigos y ella creería que estaba trabajando, haciendo horas extras, era tan inocente, siempre creería lo mejor de mí.

Le pasé los libros de los cuales liberé a Lily a Colagusano y la abracé, olía bien, tenia un aroma dulce, a frutas, no sé por qué cada vez que la olía recordaba su boca como frutilla, y con lo bien que le hace a mi perfecto cuerpo ingerir frutas.

Pero ese abrazo se transformó en un tatuaje de su zapato en mi espectacular trasero, me golpeó en una de mis partes más atractivas, sentí que ese golpe era tan feo como que me desfigurará mi rostro.

Cuando llegué a la habitación con una bolsa de hielo en mi trasero, mis amigos me preguntaron que me paso…les dije que me caí, pero Colagusano ya me traicionaba a esas alturas, era un indicio que yo ignoré, y les dijo a todos los Merodeadores que Evans me había dado una patada digna de un fatality (en realidad no dijo eso, pero así suena más grafico ¿cierto?, también supongo que saben lo que es un fatality…en Grimmauld Place me aburría un poco y me compré una super nintendo, le daba todas las tardes una paliza a Remus en Mortal Kombat…)

James sonrió enigmáticamente y Remus se carcajeó. Mi ego herido aulló internamente, mientras que sentía mis nalgas latir debajo de la bolsa de hielo.En realidad no sé que fue lo más herido.

Pero les conté a mis amigos que le toque un pecho (que cursi, pero puede que me escuchen niñas o sino de buena gana digo que le agarre una teta) y los ojos de Peter y James se abrieron¡si, lo sé! Es que yo era el amo, dios y rey de aquellas tocadas rápidas, aunque lo normal es que las chicas se abalanzaran a mis brazos, quizás por eso abracé a Evans, para ayudarla un poco a salir de su estupefacción.

Aún así, ante la cara de Remus, que me miraba diciéndome _"Oh si, Sirius Black, nunca te tomará en cuenta"_ y como yo había asumido el reto comunique a mis amigos mis intenciones.

- Llevaré a Evans a Hogsmeade y me la tiraré hasta que tenga que enseñarle a caminar de nuevo.

James bufó y se paró rápidamente largándose de la habitación, Peter abrió los ojos y Remus se rió en mi cara.

Cuando yo dije eso, jamás pensé que tenía que ver con uno de esos horribles sueños¿se los he contado todos? Parece que no, el punto es que yo tuve un mal sueño, en realidad tuve varios, fueron cuatro seguidos y el segundo de ellos, vino Phineas Black II, si ese mismo, al que lo repudiaron por defender los derechos de los muggles, y me mostró a mi mismo, igual de feo, desastroso y desaliñado que en las otras visiones, pero en esta me vi levitando dirigiéndome hacia un velo asqueroso, y yo sonreía¿Por qué mierda sonreía si iba directo a cruzar un paño en el que hasta pudieron limpiarse los mocos ahí¡A lo mejor eran las cortinas de Quejicus! Pero esa visión me hizo despertar sudado y asustado, y eso que ni siquiera recuerdo haber estado angustiado mientras atravesaba esa sábana de poca monta.

Mejor más rato les cuento por qué me acorde de esto.

El punto crucial es que yo necesitaba acercarme a ella y no tenia ni puta idea como hacerlo, nuestro primer acercamiento fue desastroso y yo hasta estaba dudando de mis facultades de seductor indiscutido de Hogwarts. ¡Bah, nunca dude de eso!, pero igual me tenía preocupado que esa chica fuera tan tonta, como no se daba cuenta de lo afortunada que era, ella era la elegida por mi, para que me alimentara y me cuidara y ella, seguía como si nada.

Durante muchas clases, la miré todo el tiempo, no me fijé ni siquiera en mis amigos, sólo posaba los ojos en ella, repitiendo mentalmente _"mírame, mírame, mírame"_ y es que eso siempre funcionaba.Ella daba la cabeza vuelta, buscando algo que la inquietara, en dos segundos lo encontraba y me miraba a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.En realidad, las primeras veces me miraba ceñuda, después me miraba con cara de incomprensión, con expresión de _"¿Qué mierda pretendes?"_. Pero yo siempre le sostenía la mirada y hasta algunas veces me daba el lujo de pasar mi lengua lentamente por mis labios o de mordérmelos con furia, como adelantando lo que le venia a ella.

¡Y si era muy entretenida esa chica!Un día, en encantamientos yo le estaba regalando mi mirada de acero, esa de tipo inolvidable y se da vuelta y ¡me guiñó un ojo!

James se puso rojísimo, casi parecía un escregrutos de cola explosiva y Lunático, todavía me acuerdo de su cara, blanca como un papel.Es que ninguno de nosotros se lo creía.

Aquel día después de la cena, en el gran comedor la invitaría a salir.


	4. Capítulo 4

Aquel día después de la cena, en el gran comedor la invitaría a salir.

Comí, el apetito volvía a mi, es que después de esa mirada juguetona que Evans me dio en encantamientos, pude al fin respirar aliviado.Mis encantos estaban intactos, me estaba asustando sin motivos, seguía siendo aquel perfecto hombre, seductor indiscutido, rey de Hogwarts y por supuesto amo de todas las chicas.Yo sabía que Evans no era tan especial, era cosa de días nada más, días y paciencia.

Después que alimenté mi escultural cuerpo…Ustedes pensaran "oh, que engreído este sujeto", pero si me vieran, ¡ningún elástico en este mundo se me ha resistido! ¡todos los calzones terminan en el suelo! (y sin magia, por supuesto…es que mi magia viene de otra parte, hay que incluir a mi talentosa varita) ¿En qué estábamos? Ah, ya recordé, después que comí, fui hasta donde estaba ella.

La miré, estaba en el postre y cuando me vio tomó un plátano y comenzó a sacarle la cáscara con furia y después lo mordió un poco, sólo en la punta, lento, demasiado lento, en un gesto muy sensual. Yo, hace rato ya quería casarme con ella, pero antes era porque era tonta e inocente.Ahora quería casarme con ella porque si que era una fuerte exponente de las leonas, ya me imaginaba los zarpazos que me daría.

Dije con mi voz fuerte, clara, profunda y aterciopelada (todo esto no es suficiente para describir mi voz, pero bueno…)

Evans, ¡hola! (sonreí…magistralmente y me coloqué mostrando mi lado más favorecedor) dime, ¿te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade conmigo?

Respiró, levantó los ojos con altiveza y me sonrió con la mirada (eso es muy difícil de hacer, eso de sonreír sólo con la mirada, pero es que esta chica era genial ¿se los dije antes o no?...a mi me costó muchas horas frente a un espejo lograrlo) se llevó el plátano a la boca de nuevo y su mirada se perdió unos segundos, volvió en si y me dijo con voz clara y suave.

¡Por supuesto –sonrió –que no Black!

Se levantó de la mesa y se fue moviendo su falda de un lado a otro, casi levitando, mostrándome cada uno de sus atributos y los cuales hasta el momento ella me negaba.

Y otra vez la risa de Lunático desde el otro lado de la mesa, casi aullaba el muy desgraciado.

Remus Lupin me tenia aburrido, estaba cansado de él, primero me decía que Evans era la mujer que cumplía los requisitos para ser la adecuada pero no me la presentaba, después me decía que ella jamás me tomaría en cuenta y para rematar se reía de cada uno de mis fallos.Una vena que tengo en el lado izquierdo de mi frente, comenzó a latir con fuerza.Pese a todo, no le dije nada, ese tipo de discusiones no se llevan al frente de todo el colegio, eso es un asunto de Medoreadores y la ropa sucia se lava en casa…O en este caso, en nuestra habitación.¡Ya iba a ver ese lobo traidor!

Me senté de nuevo en la dichosa mesa de Griffindor, junto a mis amigos y miré hacia un lado.Había unas niñas de primero y de segundo a las cuales sonreí para verificar si todo iba bien, y efectivamente todo iba bien, las niñas dejaron caer su comida, otras suspiraron, unas se ruborizaron y una que otra se desmayó. -Todo en orden- pensé ¿entonces? ¿Qué rayos pasa con Evans?

Miré a mis amigos, específicamente a James, levanté una ceja y le pregunté.

¿Por qué nunca saliste con Evans?

Tina, se paró inmediatamente, después de asesinarme con la mirada, evidentemente, y se fue del Gran Comedor.

James bufó y tomó jugo de calabaza (como habrán notado, me importó poco que Tina se enojara y se fuera) y mi hermano Cornamenta me contestó –Porque ella nunca quiso salir conmigo.

Y comenzó mi martilleo mental, ¿Por qué Evans nunca quiere salir con alguien? ¿Será frígida? ¡Pero que va a ser frígida!, ¡hay que ver como come plátano, si parece que con cada mascada tiene un infarto!... será tonta pero no frígida

¿Con quién ha salido Evans? Le pregunté a mi hermano, es que siempre es bueno documentarse, este para mi era casi un trabajo, y mucho más importante que cualquier asignatura y yo lo iba a abordar con la seriedad que corresponde, recuerden que mi vida (e integridad y belleza) dependía de ello.

Con todos y con nadie, contestó Remus con una sonrisa picara.

¿Con todos y con nadie? –repetí extrañadísimo. -¿Cómo es eso? Pregunté más interesado que nunca en el tema.

A mi querido Lunático, ya no lo odiaba, me iba a dar información y por eso hasta yo me trago hasta el cabreo, no me miren como un interesado, se trataba de salvar mi futuro.

Y Remus miró a James con una sonrisa enigmática y me contestó

– Verás Canuto muchos le han pedido una cita y ella siempre accede, pero al momento de la cita siempre le ocurre algo al que osó pedírsela, como por ejemplo le crecen los dientes hasta el suelo, o le crece la cabeza, o los pies no le responden, hubo un par de petrificados, otros que se quedan atrapados en los baños, unos cuantos con colitis, otro bañados en pus de bubo tubérculo, ¿qué me falta, James?

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas Lunático -dijo mi hermano con una de las sonrisas más falsas que le he visto.

Y eso que yo conocía ese tipo de sonrisas, las habíamos ensayado juntos, al igual que poner los ojos largos para lograr una carita ablanda corazones (ese gato de Shrek nos robó el truco…debería demandarlo) pero no noté la indirecta, que era completamente directa.

Llegué con mis amigos a la habitación, cogí el mapa y empecé a observar que hacía Evans.Iba caminando, con paso apretado, por un pasillo, sola, y yo tan sagaz como siempre supe inmediatamente hacia donde iba.

Cornamenta, préstame tu capa –dije rápidamente.

¿Para qué? –me preguntó con asombro bailando en sus caras.

Voy a confirmar mis sospechas, contesté misteriosamente.

¿Cuáles sospechas? –interrogaron todos los chicos a la vez.

Que Evans tiene el mejor trasero de todo Hogwarts –deletreé cada palabra muy lentamente, para concluir con mi sonrisa magistral.

¿Y cómo pretendes confirmar tus sospechas? –mi amigo, que no era amigo, es decir Peter, tenía la incredulidad sembrada en el rostro.

Va al baño de prefectos contesté con mi mirada iluminada.

Remus esta vez no rió y yo necesitaba de él, necesitaba la maldita contraseña de aquel baño, pero en aquel preciso instante no supe como interpretar su silencio.

James, me miró con un brillo malvado en la mirada, ¡yo pensé que estaba entusiasmado! ¡Que estaba contento por mi!, pero ahora sé que se estaba debatiéndose en que maldición utilizar.

Pero fue Remus quien cortó el momento y me dijo.

-Te doy la contraseña y James te prestará la capa con una condición.

¿Cuál? Ladré, casi literalmente.

Queremos ir contigo, dijo Remus, malvadamente.

Yo los quería matar, ese trío de depravados quería ir a ver a mi futura esposa desnuda, bañándose en aquel afrodisíaco lugar, ¡ese era un derecho que solamente tenía yo!

Pero no tenía opción, necesita de dos de tres depravados y como hábil negociador que soy dije – Remus, a ti te llevo porque me darás la contraseña y a James lo llevo por la capa, pero Peter ¿qué me darás tú?

Peter se encogió de hombros y no me dijo nada, de modo que yo le dije que él no iba.

Esto obedecía a un plan del gran Sirius, era un plan brillante (obvio, era mío), pese a que era sencillo (como yo)

El plan consistía en que le iba a pedir a James que distrajera a Lunático después de darme la contraseña y así yo tendría esa cita paradisíaca con la pelirroja en el baño, a solas, así ambos podríamos manifestar nuestro deseo mutuo.

Pero James no me tomó en cuenta y me dijo que mejor íbamos todos, así todos podíamos evaluar que tal estaba Evans y si era lo suficientemente buena para mi

Sin darme cuenta, ¡me engañó, el grandísimo hijo de bruja!


	5. El Baño de Prefectos

**Nota de Autora:** Siento la tardanza, de verdad lo siento...

**Disclaimer:** Ni Sirius Black, ni Harry Potter son mios.

* * *

**  
**

**&&&&&**

**Capítulo Cinco: El Baño de Prefectos **

Claro que el grandísimo hijo de bruja me engañó, James no quería ayudarme, me dijo que era imposible distraer a Remus y que era mejor que los tres entráramos al baño de prefectos, así todos podían darle el visto bueno a mi salvación pelirroja. Pero yo inocentemente caí.

Remus dijo la dichosa contraseña al llegar a la puerta. - Espuma de algas.

¿A quién se le ocurren esas contraseñas? Espero que no sea a alguien que estime, porque eso le bajaría muchos puntos conmigo. ¡Apuesto que es Dumbledore! Aunque él sólo piensa con el estómago. ¿Ya estoy divagando? Sí, lo siento es que no puedo evitarlo.

James entró primero, produciendo tanto ruido como fuera posible. ¡Hasta pateó la puerta el muy caradura! ¡Y la azotó contra la pared! Por supuesto que yo no noté que lo que él quería era alertar a Lily. Se suponía que íbamos en una misión secreta, de esas silenciosa, así que le di un pellizco en el brazo, ya sé que ese golpe es completamente mamón, casi inofensivo, pero es silencioso. No podía dejarle caer un palmetazo o un puñetazo, ni menos una patada en el culo. Sin embargo, James me ignoró, seguía pisando con mucha fuerza, respiraba ruidosamente y hasta creo que tosió un poco.

En cambio Remus miraba para todos lados, se notaba incómodo, como si realmente no quisiera estar ahí, cosa que yo no entendía, si él fue el que me aguó mi súper plan.

En ese baño, oh que glorioso baño, daban ganas de ocuparlo para hacer cualquier cosa, menos las que uno hace normalmente en esos lugares.

La gigante bañera, estaba más grande de lo habitual y su superficie estaba cubierta por una densa espuma que olía a manzanas verdes. James me tenía cansado, no paraba de respirar como queriendo tomar todo el aire que había ahí.

Todos mirábamos el lugar, buscando aquella peculiar cabellera, pero no había señales de ellas.  
Fuimos a los camarines, pensé que a lo mejor ella estaba ahí. Pero cuando llegamos comprobamos que ahí tampoco había nadie. Sólo estaba su ropa, cuidadosamente doblada.

¿Les he dicho que me gustan las mujeres con estilo? Y Evans tenía mucho estilo cuando se trataba de ropa interior. Negra, encaje, bragas ni pequeñas ni grandes, eran del porte perfecto, ni de niña ni de mujer. Pero cuando yo quería tomarlas, Lunático me pegó un palmetazo en la mano. Pero yo soy más rápido y cogí sus sostenes. Eran del porte que me la había imaginado, me cabían en la mano como si hubiesen sido diseñadas para que sólo yo las sostuviera.

Más allá había otro camarín con más ropa de mujer, una túnica larga, azul, calzones pequeñísimos y sostenes a juego, es decir igual de pequeños, como si fueran de una vedette. Ese día era mi día de suerte, todo indicaba que yo pasaría una intensa noche de sexo con dos mujeres en algo mejor que un jacuzzi (yo también tenía uno en Grimmauld Place, ¡Vaya casa que le dejé a Harry! Sólo espero que sepa ocuparla, cosa que dudo, porque es más lento que un caracol con artritis)

De pronto, escuchamos un hondo suspiro, más bien parecía un jadeo. Su cabello rojo apareció en la superficie del agua, se apoyó en el borde mientras que con su boca afirmaba su varita y de pronto se volvió a sumergir tan rápido como había aparecido, en una estilizada pirueta.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué hacía yo aquí con Remus y James? Yo quería que se fueran, si yo ya sabía que Evans estaba buena, no necesitaba su opinión, y yo quería lanzarme al agua, quería salvarme de Bellatrix, de ojeras, piel cerosa, velos con los mocos de Quejicus y de la extrema delgadez. Yo quería seguir siendo el magnifico imán que soy, y la verdad es que también quería un poco de sexo.

Me desvestí ante la mirada aterrada de James y la risa e incredulidad de Remus. Dejé la ropa tirada entre mis amigos, y salí del alero de la capa. Yo me iba a lanzar a esa piscina, allá ellos si le gustaba el vouyerismo. Escuché como Remus le decía suavemente a James que Lily sabía cuidarse sola, y escuché a James replicae que al él le importaba un comino. Es un chiste ver a las personas negándose a lo evidente, pero de ese chiste yo no me podía reír porque no lo veía. Sólo lo veía Remus.

Me aproximé a la orilla de aquella amplificada bañera. ¡Demonios! Era enorme. Y por culpa de la espuma no tenía idea dónde estaba mi pelirroja. Me zambullí y comencé a nadar, el agua no era tan cristalina, más bien era turbia y densa, incluso no estaba caliente, sino muy fría encogiéndose partes de mi cuerpo que yo quería que se agrandasen. Me parecía tan rara Evans, ¡¿Cómo se podía relajar en esta agua?! Y pensé que a lo mejor era de la onda sado. Y me alegré frente a esa perspectiva: yo, ella, cadenas, látigos, esposas y susurros que me decían que yo era un chico malo, muy malo. De pronto el agua ya no me parecía tan fría.

Nadé, nadé, nadé hasta conseguir mi objetivo, es que cuando eres Sirius Black la palabra "derrota" no está en tu cabeza, ni en tu vocabulario, y por supuesto tampoco esta la palabra "no", ni muchas otras que no vienen al caso.

Vi unas piernas largas desplazándose fluidamente cerca de mi, y yo con mi gracia que me caracteriza me deslicé bajo el agua más rápido que un tritón, cerré los ojos y dejé que la magia actuara. La abracé por detrás para que nuestros cuerpos se fundieran en un calor tan grande que fuera capaz de calentar toda el agua contenida en esa bañera.

Después de cerrar mis brazos en aquella cintura, no recuerdo nada más hasta que vi su rostro que mostraba una sonrisa burlesca, lleno de pequeñas gotitas que corrían rebeldes por su perlada cara.

Sus ojos más cerca de mí que en cualquier otra oportunidad, destellaban una maldad sarcástica y con su mano me sacudía ligeramente una de mis mejillas. Decía mi nombre. -Sirius, reacciona.

Me tenía arrinconado en una de las orillas, como si tratará de afirmar mi cuerpo entre el de ella y las paredes de la bañera.

¡Mierda! Yo desnudo y ella con un horrible traje de baño verde, que le marcaba todas esas vueltas locas que tenía su cuerpo. Pero no me avergoncé, al contrario era una excelente oportunidad para demostrarle que se estaba perdiendo, por lo tanto respiré y saque a relucir mi abdomen esculpido por lo dioses. Y le sonreí. Y me sonrió de vuelta, ¡mierda otra vez! Mi cuerpo está diseñado a responder a esos patrones. No quería quedar en evidencia, a lo mejor se asustaba, ella tenía toda la pinta de necesitar una introducción a mi virilidad para no espantarse. Pero ella, muy amablemente me tendió una toalla que ató profesionalmente a mi cintura al sacarme del agua.

- Hola, Black -Y ensanchó esa sonrisa mientras sus labios amoratados se dilataban por su rostro.

- Hola, hermosa. ¿Qué ocurrió? Y corrí el pelo que cubría mis ojos para que el contacto de nuestros ojos fuera profundo, hondo, interminable.

- Ocurrió que lo espero en mi despacho, y agradezca que la señorita Evans conservó la calma o si no yo lo descuero vivo. -Esa era la voz de Minerva MacGonagall. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojada? Yo no había hecho ninguna travesura, ni había faltado a clases ni nada por el estilo. En realidad sí, pero nadie me había pillado.

- Evans, amor ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué la profesora más inteligente del colegio está tan enojada? -Si sé que soy un zalamero, pero a MacGonagall le gusta que le alaben el cerebro más que las tetas. Es como Lily.

MacGonagall en traje de baño también, con el rostro crispado y el ceño contraído sobre su frente, mientras se secaba, vestía y peinaba con un sólo movimiento de varita. ¡Ella era la de las bragas pequeñitas! ¿Cómo lo sé? Fácil. Ella usaba la túnica azul. ¡Quién hubiese pensado que le gustaba la ropa interior artistona!

- Que Evans le explique. Ya sabe, en diez minutos en mi despacho Black.

Cuando MacGonagall se fue una estrepitosa carcajada inundó la habitación.

Lily se giró inmediatamente para ver de donde provenían las otras dos risas. Remus corrió la capa, y se acercó a mí, estaba rojo y con los ojos brillantes y con su sonrisa de lobo frente a su presa pintada en la cara.

Lily lo miró ceñuda al instante, fue como despertar a una fiera con un balde de agua helada.

- ¿Remus?, ¿Potter?

- Lily, no pienses mal. Vinimos sólo para evitar que éste se propasara. -Dijo con voz recogida porque no podía parar de reírse, al igual que mi hermano.

Lily no dijo nada más, sólo le dedicó una intensa mirada de odio a James quién le devolvía una mirada hambrienta. Claro, que yo no supe interpretarla.

Y volví a ser el centro del universo, como debía ser, por supuesto.

- Black, abrazaste bajo el agua a MacGonagall desnudo. No sé que te hizo ni que hechizo te lanzó, sólo sé que vi unas chispas bajo el agua y te saqué a la superficie antes de que MacGonagall llegara a ti otra vez. Estaba furiosa, pensé que iba a matarte.

- ¡Demonios, Evans! Pensé que eras tú. No me interesa MacGonagall, cumple con todos los requisitos menos el último, además no usa crema antiarrugas y no me podrá convidar en el futuro.

Lily me miró detenidamente. Pusó sus manos frías sobre mi frente.

- ¿De qué hablas, Black? Me preguntó interesada, entornando sus ojos hacia mi, mientras yo entornaba los ojos a esas malditas gotas de agua que se deslizaban por su cuello para perderse entre el nacimiento de sus pechos. Oh, que poético me salió, ni yo me lo creo.

Pero Remus, como siempre, me salvó el día.

- Lily ¿qué estabas haciendo con MacGonagall aquí?

Amo cuando se ruboriza, cuando su mirada se vuelve acuosa, cuando sus ojos divagan y con esa voz extremadamente femenina contesta, dudosa. (¡Búscate a alguien que te preste un computador, Cornamenta y no alteres mi magnifico relato con tus mamonerías!)  
El punto es que Evans nos contó que Dumbledore le pidió que participara como representante de Hogwarts en el concurso de encantamientos bajo el agua que se iba a llevar a cabo en Rusia este verano. Y que Flitwick la entrenaba, pero hoy estaba enfermo y por eso la profesora MacGonagall la estaba ayudando.

Lily, con un movimiento de su varita, me vistió y me secó. Y después se fue a los camarines para vestirse ella, cuando volvió me dijo.

- Vamos, te acompaño al despacho de la profesora MacGonagall.

- ¿Por qué? Ese era mi Cornamenta que casi le salía espuma por la boca.

Lily ni lo miró, sino que se giró hasta mí y me preguntó.

- ¿Te gustaría participar conmigo en ese concurso?

- ¿POR QUE EL? -Creo que James casi rugió está vez.

Ahora si, logró que Lily lo mirara. - Porque lo vi nadar y lo hace fantástico, si casi parece un sireno. Además es buen alumno y sé que sabrá qué hacer con la varita. Cuando dijo "varita" lo dijo acentuando su magnifica sonrisa, cualquiera diría que se refería a mi "otra varita"

Y sin más me tomó de la mano y me sacó del baño de prefectos, dejando a mis amigos desconcertados.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Me demoré siglos en publicar este capítulo. Si les soy sincera me daba un poco de vergüenza. Porque es un fic estúpido, Sirius está excesivamente OoC y me da vergüenza la trama del fic, pero he descubierto que quiero tanto esta historia porque fue una de las primeras. Tiene mil errores, millones de inconsistencias, pero aún asi... *abraza al fic*

Espero que lo disfruten, soy feliz si les saca un par de sonrisas y etc.

Besos!


End file.
